


Like Swimming

by essequamvideri24



Category: The Shadow of the Tower, The White Princess (TV), The White Queen (TV), Winter King: Henry VII and the Dawn of Tudor England - Thomas Penn
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essequamvideri24/pseuds/essequamvideri24





	Like Swimming

Blue green light filtered down through the rippled water overhead, streaking though the depths like the uneven stripes of a zebra’s hide. Warmth engulfed him and his limbs were suspended almost weightless. There was no struggle as he made use of his legs to kick and strain ever upwards. There was no breath held in the back of his throat nor tightness in his chest aching for air. There was no sense of urgency. He could have remained submerged like the mermaids or sirens he had heard old shiphands tell of. But swim upwards he did, all the same, the light fairly drawing him to itself.

Breaking the surface of the water, it rushed over his face like a cool silk scarf, as he took his first, gulping breath. The rush of air to his lungs felt as the first healthy breath of a newborn, like some sort of renaissance.

Dragging his fingers through his hair, Henry took in his surroundings with faint curiosity. Puffy plumes of cotton ball clouds sailed through the cornflower blue sky arched above him like a canopy. At the edges of his view crept a few outstretched branches, and beneath them lush lawns and fields of blooms.

Henry made for the shore with long, laconic strokes, enjoying the ripples he made in the water, fancying himself the bow of a ship cutting through a sea. He hadn’t swam like this since he had been a child, when he had been free, uninhibited, careless and untroubled. For some inexplicable reason he felt transported back to such a time, to a time with no cares.

As he neared the cusp of the lake, the pebbled bottom came up to meet his feet and Henry waded in to shore. Overhead round breasted birds fluttered to rest on a bowing branch and sing tunes to one another. The only other sound was the weak lapping of the lake upon the smooth, time worn pebbles of the beach, and the wisp of a voice on the wind.

Turning about and about Henry searched with his eyes for the source of the voice, having almost believed himself to have been quite alone. Pressing his eyes shut, Henry heard his chest give one final, soft thud in his own ears.

“Over here, my love!”

His eyes blinked open and Henry inhaled sharply. There amongst the teams of overgrown wildflowers, babies-breath woven into a circlet about her fair head, sat the woman his heart had ached for six long years. She was not as he remembered her last, rather she was as he remembered her most often and most fondly. A girl of nineteen, rosy cheeked and flame-haired, with a hint of mischief beneath her porcelain features, her linen shift the only garment that hung from her slender shoulders.

“We’ve been waiting for you, Harry.” Her blue eyes dazzled softly as she gestured to the others gathered with her on blanket. 

A host of red headed, curly-mopped children came into his view. Baby Katherine was cradled in Arthur’s arms while little Elizabeth held Edmund’s hand as he tottled about.

“Come, join us.” Elizabeth – no Bess, his Bess – reached out to him, hand upturned, welcoming.

A hand on his chest, Henry felt nothing beneath. This was it, this was his eternity. He took Bess’ hand and joined his family on the blanket. “More will be along in time.” His statement came out more as an inquiry, his fingers absentmindedly running through little Elizabeth’s hair.

“All in due time.” Bess leaned her head against his shoulder. “I am just glad you are here now, my dearest.”


End file.
